Demon X
by Aloysia-Sakura-fan
Summary: Mostly off SW but with a few different elements of different anime. Kago Victorisa Katana is a member of the Police in Paris. Half Japanese she doesn't get much income. Something happens that changes her life forever. The name Demon x is uncovered in ch 2
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth Notes: I don't own Sakura Wars but this story and Demon may cry I do. Please don't not steal them! Summary: Kago is working for the police department in Paris. The Paris Division strangely not responds to any demonic threats or in fact anything at all. Many find this strange so they have no choice but to send the Police to deal with. Kago is dealing with an early mission she got to stop a gang. However, after winning gets hit by a bomb. You'll find out the rest by reading it hope you like it.  
  
A few notes: Ryu is the dragon monster. The golem is named Uilua. The Gargoyle is named Teuika. These guys were found by the flower division and sent to Paris to not make trouble. These guys are more of a comedy type deal for their rouge demons.  
  
Kago was running done the street and put her back against the wall. "Target is found." Kago said in her radiophone. "You're free to move out your backup with arrive soon." Said a voice in the phone. Kago nodded her blue eyes looked out from behind a car as the cool wind blew her short golden blonde hair around. (She looks like Celes Victoria from hellsing if you haven't seen it and wish to see a picture ask me or look up hellsing.) Her pupils were small and narrowed she always got very serious during an important mission like this. (Think Kenshin's eyes when his doing a "evil glare"). She had a Katana on her belt, which she made to be both a gun and a Sword holder.  
  
Kago silently walked down the quiet street it was too quiet for her taste something was wrong. Elsewhere three stranger monsters or Demons whatever one preferred to call them were walking down the street. "I can't believe Yoneda wants us to do this Bullshit." One A rock Golem snarled. One a red dragon who was very small and had green wings looked around. "Hey. I have a question." He asked. The Golem who complained looked over at the tiny dragon and snapped. "What?"  
  
"Why do you take your head off and it grows back don't you think that's kind of sick?" He asked. "Yeah." Agreed the third a stone Gargoyle (The stone winged demons) whos wings were so heavy he couldn't fly. "Have you ever consider the danger of you being over weighed too?" He asked. "I mean come on you could have a heart attack or even have high blood pressure." The Golem looked at them both. "Shut up!" He hissed. "You idiots. Golems don't have blood pressure nor can we have heart attacks!"  
  
The Dragon and the Gargoyle just stared at him in reply and he groaned rolling his greenness eyes these two had to be the dumbest monsters he has ever seen in his life. "You two have to be the dumbest I have ever seen in my whole fricken life." He said to them. "We are?" They both asked and he groaned. "You shouldn't give us such nice compliments." Ryu said.  
  
Kago had made it half way down to the street. She found herself wondering why was the Paris Fighting Troop not helping them even if these weren't demons the were still a threat to the city. She tokes out her pistol and loaded it with bullets as she looked from behind a wall when she got all the way down the street. Her Katana's curved edge bumped against the wall only making a faint whisper. "I'm in position." She said in the phone again. "Alright we're near the area now you may go in and attack." The voice said. Kago nodded and clenched her teeth and rush in.  
  
"Look at all this money we have." A thug said. "Yeah." Said another. "We're loaded up now." They all shared a laugh until a Voice shouted. "Hold it right their Losers!" They looked as one of their men went sailing past and into the wall knocked out. Kago stood there in her police uniform gun pointed. "It's a girl." The leader said. "But it looks like she not from the police department natural."  
  
Kago stared but didn't reply. "Hey. Cutie. You really think you can take us all on it seems like you've done a few things yourself." the man said. "Why don't you join us will let you into a lower ranks." Another man looked at her. "If you wield a sword something that cops don't do you must be something else and yours eyes look like they've seen blood already."  
  
Kago's left eye went up a little in annoyance. "You see you and us are both alike so we should work together we don't need the police nor the Pair division we can fight demons and stuff ourselves." Kago looked at them. "Alike? I don't' think so." She said. They all stared at confused. "Your words are nothing but lying bullshit. To those who have fought to protect this land from scum like you. How dare you even call yourselves the brings of justice." she said coldly. They clenched their teethes in rage as one held a bat. "You bitch!" One said.  
  
Kago banished her gun back in its holder on her belt while pushing the katana's hilt up. "The Protector's party?" She asked. "What a joke why don't you call yourselves the Coward and Moron party?" The leader said his voice thick with rage. "Kill her!" His men rushed at her. "You'll wish you've never said that you bitch! You'll regret it in hell!" Kago looked at them in the eyes with small Blue eyes. "I won't hold back. Don't get angry with me." She said.  
  
Quickly Kago came at them and slashed hitting eight at once. The men were shocked especially the leader who was sweating. After, a few more minutes they were on the ground. However, a bomb exploded near her sending her flying and making a rain of blood. "Damn.mit." She cursed holding her circtally-injured rib.  
  
Elsewhere the three monsters heared the explosion then laughing. "Well Well pets of Yoneda." Said a woman. Ryu grit his dragon fangs. "Hey. Crimson Miroku! Don't you know when to go back to hell and stay there?" He snarled. Uilua got into a stance but stopped when he notice a figure walk in with her katana put away and her gun out blood trailing behind her. "A human?" Miroku said smirking. Kago's eyes were empty and slowly becoming emptier. 'That poor girl we got to help her." Teuika said. Kago shot Miroku right in the head but she just got back up. "Stupid human do you think that will kill me?" She asked Kago.  
  
Kago lower her gun. "Your Demon?" She said clenching her bloody hand in pain. Ryu looked. "Okay. Time for plain B!" He said. Teuika nodded. Uiula however looked dumbfounded. "What's Plan B?" He asked. He stopped in mid sentence to see Ryu rolling on the ground yelling and screaming while Teuika ran around in circles looking like a idiot. Miroku was just staring at them amused.  
  
Uiula looked like he wanted to chock the both of them right there as Miroku summoned minions. Kago shot a few but was quickly sinking to floor. She felt herself get yak up and the ground moving fast made her want to throw up. She saw a very fainted vision of a Golem running with a dragon and another creature. Miroku looked disappointed and laughed. "Fine. Run but next time." She said disappearing. They put Kago down on the street in an alley near the police department. "Let's go get help quick." She heared on say. She blirly saw the monsters run off.  
  
Kao's eyes became empty and she was lying there not moving. "Kago!" Came a shout "Kago! Please wake up!" Kago's eyes shot open and she gasped she found her partners and the monsters standing over her. "Kago. Oh God your hurt bad. I'm shocked you're not dead." Her best friend said. They called for help and got Kago to the hospital.  
  
The Doctor looked at them. "She seems to be healed some. I don't see very bad wounds on her body at all." He said. They were shocked as Kago was now in patient clothing seating on the bed her hair covering her eyes. The police chief came in. "I wish to see Kago Vicotrisa Katana." He said. The Doctor brought him in and he looked at her. "Kago. You failed in this mission." He said kindly he knew how she must feel and she looked like she just been through hell and back.  
  
"I was dragged off and if those stupid creatures wouldn't had been acting retard she would been delt with." She said. The captain shook his head. "Kago. You must either team up with them or quit the force." he said sternly. "Yes sir." kago replied. He left and she looked up. "Why am I not dead?" She asked when she was by herself. I let you live said a voice in her mind. She looked around as it continued.  
  
I read your heart you want to avenge your parents from the demons and those who lied to them to send them to their deaths. It said. Kago said nothing. "So. I'm not human. But what am I?" She asked. She looked into the mirror to see she had red eyes. To defeat the Demons the voice spoke you must be a Demon.  
  
Kago said nothing as she stared at it. "To defeat a Demon." She said quietly. "I have to be.one." 


	2. Chapter: Demon X codename and a dark leg...

Sorry for the long wait here is the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 2: Code name Demon X first mission! Kago's red eyes opened up to find she was back at her apartment. It was a dump she would admit that for she didn't get much of an income. "God. I feel like I had a damned hang over." She said. She smelled food and walked in to see with annoyance Ryu the dragon cooking and seeing the golem messing with her katana and pistol. "What the fricken hell do you think you're doing?" She snarled coming up.  
  
The three monsters looked up at her still in the patient outfit. "We toke you from the hospital and now your partners I was just cleaning up your weapons." Uilua said trying to be nice. Teuika was looking around. "Your place sure is a damned dump." He said. Kago's red eyes narrowed dangerously at him for that remark he didn't have to rub it in her face. "You don't have to rub it in." She replied dryly. She walked up and sat down.  
  
Ryu came up and put a bowl in front of her. Kago sweated her demonic fangs hang from her mouth. "What the heck is this crap?" She asked. The bowl had some weird looking soup in it and it smelled horrible. "Its peas." Ryu said. Kago looked down at the plate doubtful. "It sure doesn't look like peas it looks like someone came over my plate and barfed in it." She said. The dragon's eyes narrowed at remark that. "Hey! You don't have to rub it in." He said. Kago got up. "Your stupid friend rubbed it in about my apartment." She snapped back. "Well. You can't hide the truth." Ryu shouted back. Uilua sighed they were suppose to be getting along. "Calm down you two." He said.  
  
Kago sat down and ate some of it. "Its good." She said. The phone rang and Uilua answered it. "Kago. It's for you." He said handing it to her. "Hello?" Kago said in the phone. She walked around a bit. "Oh. Yes we'll be there." She said. She turned to them after hanging up. "We got to go help a new one to the force and get out first assignment." She said. She grabbed the keys to her car went to change into her uniform it was blue, She had white gloves on now as well the uniform had a belt and had the police thing on the side and on front.  
  
She was wearing very long black boots. (Think the ones that go up to the upper part of her legs think Celas's hellsing uniform kind of like that in style but with a few different stuff on it.) Lastly the top of her thing had a turtleneck type deal to prevent her neck from being stabbed for it had plating underneath the fabric. It had some yellow on below it and on the sides where the arm sleeves were which was short sleeve thus showing her bare arms. "Come on lets go." She said to the three idiots that she called them to herself as they got into the car "How much does this cost?" Ryu asked.  
  
Kago glared at him. "Are you going to comment on my car?" She snapped as she started it up. Kago never did talk much on missions. They soon arrived at the station and Kago got out of the car. "Lets go." She said. She and her new helpers walked in as everyone greeted her back. She just nodded to them in reply and went over to her desk to see tons of stuff on it. Her red eyes blinked. "What the hell is all this stuff?" She asked. She saw sweets, flowers, and another gifts. "Since we heared you were better. Those are some gifts for you." Her best friend said. Kago nodded to her. "Thanks." She said. She walked over to the Captain's office and opened it to see a young man sitting there he looked nervous.  
  
"Ah! Kago there you are. Here is the young man that will be with you during your missions." He said. The young man looked at her and she looked down at him. "Its nice to meet you Miss Kago Victorisa uh Katana is it?" He said to her. Kago just nodded as her three friends filed in behind. "I think he likes her." Ryu said always stating the off topic. "No shit what gave you that clue." Teuika said. Uiula was seriously considering whenever or not to hang himself when this was all over he couldn't believe this stupidly. "Well. Come on." Kago said to the boy. He looked like a teenager around 17 he had short black hair and blue eyes. He was already dressed up to start. "I'll teach you something about this job." She said. Before she could leave her captain called her. "From what we read about what the doctor sent us on your blood test." He said.  
  
He noticed the monsters and the young handsome man still there he told them this was private. Ryu groaned. "Why aren't we not allowed to hear?" He asked in rage. "Because that's why its called Private discussion." Teuika said in a smart-ass tone. Ryu pushed him. "Don't you dare talk to me in that tone." He said. The now Demon looked at the chief as he continued. "You have the ability to heal when hurt." He said reading it. "And things that aren't human." He smiled sadly to see the alarmed look he was making appear on Kago's face. "Don't be alarmed Kago we know yours no longer a human and we can use that. Your code name will be Demon X."  
  
Kago sighed. 'Demon X huh?" She asked that not sounding very interested. She just saluted and left walking back up to her partners. "Alright lets go." She said smiling for the time. The new boy gulped and blushed some and the three monsters threw a serect smirk at each other.  
  
Kago lead them out into the training area. "Your job is now different then other Police forces." She said. "Since the Paris Division isn't answering to any Demon threats we are force to fight both humans and Demons." She said. Kago turned to him with one hand behind her head and rubbing the back of her head sweating. "Oh sorry. I forgot to ask you what's your name?" She asked him. The boy smiled he didn't care what she was he had saw the red eyes but she was so beautiful that it didn't matter. "The name is Jacque Blain." He said lifting a hand to her. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Kago smiled as she lifted up her white-gloved hand and shook his hand. After the handshake she started to train him teaching about what to do and what weapons to use. Later after training it was time for their first mission. "We have heared that demons are trying to take over the train stations under ground. Since the Paris division has you all know isn't doing anything about this we must strike at the demons before they gave control of transport and any innocent people aboard the trains." The captain said. Jacque, The three demons, and Kago salute and went into an armored car. "I've heared one of our own officers is a girl called "Demon X" One man whispered. Kago walked up to the two and snarled. "Shut up!" her fangs showing as she snarled at them. They silenced as the last four of her group filed in.  
  
The car started moving this was the first time it was being used being recently made for this demon problem. The voice's words keep replaying inside her mind. "To defeat the demons you must be one." Kago stared out the window. "But what if this being a demon makes me do something I don't want too. I mean what if I hurt my friends?" She whispered asking the blowing trees as the wind moved their branches as if they seemed to be trying to answer her question in a strange language she couldn't understand. Suddenly the car stopped and the captain of their troop gave them the order to move out. Such as Kago was about to be out since she was last to leave the man put his hand under her chin. "Make sure you watch yourself out there Kago." He said smiling wickedly. "We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you again."  
  
Kago snarled at him. "Asshole." She said in his face and knocked his hand off under chin and walked past him. The man had still a grin on his face as he shut the door. Kago would of love nothing better then to punch his light out as she reached her group of friends. "Lets go." She said. She led her four partners down toward the demon-infested area. As some of the others went to the left side Kago and her group were left with the most dangerous side. "Figures." She whispered to herself.  
  
They heared fighting as Kago reach for her sword. "Let's go." She said to Jacque and the three demons. They nodded and rushed into the battle. Kago noticed that there were some demons armed with armor unlike the ones in Japan these seem to have been given more defenses. "Damn Miroku." Kago growled her fangs clenched in rage.  
  
Kago rushed up toward a few of them and leaped above them and slashed down cutting through ones arm. Uilua punched one as Ryu was coughing up fireballs at one armed with a gun. Tenuika picked up one and threw it against the wall and kicked it. Kago was slashing and shooting skillfully at her opponents. She kicked one hard under the chin sending it flying into the wall. "I should be thankful to be a demon." She muttered as Jacque shoot one with a spirit power enchanted bullets and rolled to the left side to dodge a demon's katana. "Damned Monsters!" He growled shooting it in the face. As the battle raged in Kago was stuck between five demons and had no choice buts to put her sword away bloody and draw her gun and shot one.  
  
Kago's red eyes widened when she saws one of the demons vanish from sight. "Damned! One of them can become invisible how did they get that?" Uilua shouted. Ryu and Tenuika were now running around the place screaming and yelling like idiots. Kago groaned but noticed with some amusement that they were running into demons while acting stupid. Soon many of the demons retreated deeper within and Kago led her team to follow knowing that the invisible one could have ran off in there too. She stopped when she thought she saw that man who had touch her chin earlier before grinning at her but when she turned around he was gone. "What the hell?" She whispered.  
  
She shrugged it off and ran after her team. Ryu saw that they were in a huge dark tunnel that was 10 feet high and about 12 feet wide giving them plenty of room. "Or giving the demons plenty of room." He muttered thinking for once. Kago caught up with the team. "Where the hell are we?" She asked. Jacque shrugged. "Don't know." He said. "It seems to have muscle and tissue like in a human body all over it." He stopped when he noticed Kago suddenly with her hair covering one of her red eyes looking like she was trying to hold back something. "Kago?" Tenukia asked sweating he didn't like that look something was wrong. Kago's hair uncovered from her left red eye as they showed she had no idea what she was doing as a grin tried to form on her face the right side of her lip lifted up slightly showing a fanged grin.  
  
Her red eyes showed confusion as she found herself starting to laugh as the grin finally showed it was a evil looking grin as if something came in a possessed her. "Kago! Snap out of it!" Uilua shouted as the three others looked confused at her sudden change. She responded her red eye's widened in shock her grin was gone and replaced with a opened a little mouth shocked expression. Angered she knocked some of the muscle off the wall with a sweep of her white-gloved hand. Then the four realized something that made them look around in horror. "No wonder." Ryu said. "This tunnel is made out of Human muscle and flesh!" Tenukia bent over to hurl. "This is so gross." He said.  
  
Jacque agreed silently but he wondered why Kago had suddenly started to act like that. Uilua did too and didn't like it he would have to ask Yoneda by sending a message later on. As they went on he noted Kago looked like she was struggling inside herself for that creepy grin kept trying to come back again. He saw Jacque noting that the wall's made from human's also had red on them too. "So its made out of human flesh, muscle, and blood." He whispered to Ryu and Tenukia but groaned when he saw them to busy chatting about games instead of paying attention.  
  
Could that be why Kago is acting like this because she's now a demon! That's why! The Golem thought Demons go into frenzy at times when smelling humans' blood and flesh she's trying hard from losing control! Kago stopped. "Hold a minute." She said slowly. "Let me try something." The team saw her put a thick cloth around her nose blocking the smell out and they saw with relief that her idea worked it calmed her down.  
  
"There." She whispered. "I can't smell it." The team walked on to found something beating and saw a huge heart made too from humans! "This is made from humans hearts." Jacque said in disgust. "Why are the demons doing this what are they trying to accomplish?" Kago saw the invisible demon appear again as more showed up shooting right away. The team ran behind stuff as Kago toke out her gun knowing right off what weapon would help in this fight. She signaled her group to make two and sneak behind objects and attack. She explained this by lifting up two fingers and got nods in reply.  
  
Kago came out quickly and shot getting one in the arm and face. She rushed at one armed with a spear and punched it hard in the chest sending it flying away into a wall. The invisible demon once more vanished but this time she heared that voice in her head. Kago you must use your demonic abilities by putting trust in it you can see what humans and those three creatures can not. It said in her mind. Kago looked her red eyes widened as if focusing then she saw the demon as a blood red object.  
  
"I...I can see him!" She said. She smiled. "So the voice was right I can see him." Quickly she shot at where it was while she toke her right hand drawing her sword with it without trouble although it was bloody and didn't got cleaned. For she didn't have a chance to but due to her demonic strength now she was able to pull it out and plunged it into a demon's chest as she shot only to have the demon blocked the bullet and came at her.  
  
Ryu had one on the ground and was kicking it and biting it as Uilua brought his rock hard fist back and nailed one so hard it became a bloody mess while Tenukia felt something came past him and tried to slash but missed. "Damned Invisible." He muttered and head-butt one breaking its face. Jacque was shooting all over the place and even performing some martial arts like Kago. (She taught him) He saw his four friends all around the place and wondered briefly that why were they not having any back up with the police force? Then he sighed in relief to hear shouting and gun firing they were trying to catch up but too was fighting but lucky their were only about three demons and they could defeat them since they were a larger unit.  
  
Kago rushed at the blood red object that was the demon and kicked out and quietly was thankful to feel her like black boot connected with it. Hearing it roar in pain she stabbed out with her sword and killed it while drawing her katana out of her she was suddenly cut by a axe cursing she shot that demon in the face. She grabbed her shoulder that covered in her blood her nose still covered to block out that smell. "I got to destroy that stupid heart!" She snarled. She put her toke off her white gloves on both hands and put them in a pouch on her belt.  
  
She looked at her hands with long fingernails and snarled as she saws something in a black cloak appear. "So. You're the one whom is now one of us?" It asked her. Kago smirked as she stood there her blood dripping on the ground from her shoulder it was a very deep cut. "Yeah. That's me Demon X is what I'm called and I'm going to send you back to abyss where you belong!" She growled. The thing laughed at her she saw it was man with purple eyes. "I know you were skilled in your human life but you're just a beginner to your demonic life! Come little fool I will teach you! I Patrick will make you regret for even daring to face me!" He shouted.  
  
Kago smirked as she shot at him right in the head but sweated as he leaned back up as she stilled held her Katana. "What the?" She said he had no mask on how was he still standing! Patrick laughed. "Sadly for you bullets have no affect on me." He said as one of his puppets came at her. Kago put her sword away and cut it into. "I may not be able to hurt you with a gun but lets see you shrug my sword off you stupid basterd!" She growled at him. She rushed at him cutting the other puppet in two and leaped at him. "Die!" She hissed and slashed down causing the ground to shake as dust went flying around the two.  
  
Jacque and the three monsters had finally defeated the demons around them and were tried from all the fighting. One of the police officers came in. "You all alright?" She asked them. They nodded. "How about you?" Tenuika asked. She smiled. "Lucky that there weren't many demons when we showed up we lost a few men but still won." She said. Jacque nodded and now back with the unit they headed to where the heart was strangely in another room.  
  
Jacque didn't like this and they all backed up when a black mist came up. "No human could walk through this." Uilua said. Ryu growled. "Shit! How can we help we're to hurt to move in I need rest." He said. They all sat down deciding to rest. Jacque hoped Kago would be able to defeat the person inside.  
  
Kago looked down as the dust cleared and was surprised to see Patrick gone. "What?" She asked. She felt a something hit her back and blood came down it as she stumbled forward. "Where we're you watching child?" He asked. She saw that it was a sword through her! It came out as Kago spun around and slashed at Patrick with her sword this time getting him in the arm. "Heh." She said. He laughed and she felt pain in her arm. "You dirty." She said grabbing her now bloody arm. She knew why he was laughing he must of cast a spell that transferred the pain back at her.  
  
Patrick's puppet for he must have made another one lifted up a wicked looking sword and slashed down. Kago sidestepped the attack and stuck her clawed-hand through it and ripped a heart out! "This puppet is made of human!" She said dropping the heart. "You sick basterd!" she bet he was smiling right now. "I knew since the hearts were made from... humans." she stumbled in saying it since she was once human. "They're for to make your damned puppets!" she yelled at him her fangs showing. Patrick crossed his arms. "Yes, don't you like it? The smell I mean why don't you take that cloth off like a good little girl." He said. Kago's red eyes narrowed he knew! The damned basterd knew why she had a cloth over her nose! "You should really learn girl that being a demon you must let all sides of you come out!" He said. Kago jumped at him her golden blonde hair now covering one of her red eyes, as she was now angry with this man. "I'll kill you!" She growled. "I won't let you do this to anymore innocent people!"  
  
Patrick dodged the attack from her sword and cast yet another spell she felt her hand refusing to move. "You jinxed me!" She snarled as she landed. "I can't swing my sword." He laughed as she put it away bloodied once more. "Now you can't draw either of your weapons. You must fight me with your demon skills little girl? Or are you too afraid to use them?" he asked her. Kago's red eyes narrowed as her clawed hands flexed. "Damn you!" She yelled at him her eyes very small. She clawed at him swinging her left hand hard only to hit air. "You're still having trouble using your demon powers." He said.  
  
Kago felt something go through her neck to see a dagger with a wide blade. She coughed blood as strains of blood came down the sides of her mouth. "What did my plate not block it?" She asked herself. She grabbed it as blood was on her neck and coming down her mouth. "Hurts doesn't it?" Patrick asked her sitting down on a platform by the heart staring at her with purple orbs. Kago clenched her fangs. "Curse you!" She said. He saw her dig one of her fingernails in her bloodied arm once it was covered in blood she snapped as she threw it at him. "Eat my spear of blood!" It went at him and turned into a spear. "What!?" He yelled, as it went into his arm and this time having no affect on Kago.  
  
She pulled the knife out and it was covered in blood. Just staring at it made her feel weird and she opened her mouth and licked some off of it. Shaking her head she threw it away and got back up as Patrick glared at. "Why you little brat!" He snarled at her his bloodied arm shaking in rage. Kago rushed at the heart, as puppets appeared to block her. She tackled one, punched another, side a third, and last axe kicked the last one. They were all destroyed as Patrick got in front of her. "You will not!" He said casting a spell. Kago threw small blades from her bloodied fingernail and they all cut him across the face. He yelled in pain and hit the floor as she clawed the heart in two.  
  
It stopped and went limp and the mist cleared. She looked down at him as her friends and unit came rushing in weapons ready. "Kago!" Her best friend said as the police picked Patrick up and dragged him away. "You've won!" She said hugging her. Kago flinched. "Hey! Do you mind? I'm hurting here." She said. Her friend stopped. "Sorry." She said. Kago smiled at Jacque and her three friends. "We did it." She said her smile mostly at Jacque who blushed and Ryu, Uiula and Tenukia elbowed him. Soon as they were leaving she saw that Patrick had dropped a black book and she picked up taking it with her. Kago sat there in another car her friend driving them back. Her wounds even though she complained about it saying they would heal on they would rejuvenate slowly they still patched her wounds up with bandages saying to keep them from getting infected. Kago had changed when they got back to the police department her bloodied up and torn uniform was getting repair and getting the bloodstains off thus she was now in a red dress with dark red gloves on. This wasn't a party of something special to her she didn't see a point to get this dressed up in this dress she would of wore shorts and a shirt or this.  
  
Her red eyes were mostly on the handsome Jacque as they were heading toward the main hall to have a meeting with the chief. She touched her neck where the dagger had gone through. Her red eyes gazed down at the black book and opened it to a marked area and read it. The contents read where in demon but she was till able to read it.  
  
The day when the sky turns blood red while the moon becomes a black jewel of death. He will be able to be reborn once more. To revive the one who destroys all but rules none one must find the seven points of destruction around the green earth. When the items from these places are taken out and placed together in a symbol of evil the one will return with demons to destroy all. The demon known as Armageddon will fly above the world like death with black wings turning the cities of humans into a sea of fire, blood, and dearth.  
  
"This...is the legend I've hear when I was child..." Kago whispered quietly so none of her friends will hear her. "Could the demons be trying to revive this Armageddon? And everything? Could Paris be one of the seven points of destruction?" The car stopped and she shut the book and got out and walked in with her friends. Jacque and her best friend were in uniform she wasn't her uniform wasn't ready for this. The three monsters and Jacque sat down on the men side as Kago and her friend sat on the female side. Kago looked around and her gaze stopped when she saw that man once more staring at her grinning. "Hey. Friend." She started to say but when her red eyes looked over he was gone.  
  
"Who is he?" She asked. "Why does he keep staring?" She sighed as the captain came out and started to give his speech. "Although the Paris Rose Division has not acted as of yet they would pleased to know we we're able to defeat the demons." He said. "I'm sure they're watching right now proud." He looked at all of his troops. "We're sad for the ones who lost their lives during this fight but we have no choice but to fight both our own kin and demons." He said. They all bowed their heads but when Kago did she felt no pity for the lost. "Their just humans after all." She found herself saying. She covered her mouth with her dark red gloved-hand. "Did I say that?" She said. As the speech went on he finally said. "But because of Kago Victorisa Katana! We were able to defeat them today! She bravery went in and faced their leader alone!" He said.  
  
They all clapped for her as she blushed and stared at the floor with her red eyes when she saw everyone was staring at her while clapping rubbing the back of her head with her hand. She stared sadly at the floor as he went on she was so different from all of her friends now her human friends would get old and die while she would never blessed with eternal youth. After the speech was over it was a party and they all sat there talking and eating. "Hey Kago what do you want to drink?" The captain asked her. "You're the guest of honor." Kago blushed. "Uh. Tomato juice." She said. She felt even more embarrassed when she saw everyone staring at her strangely. She looked around at them then back. "Hey come on! I gave you my order!" She said and they all laughed seeing her back to herself.  
  
The captain got what she wanted and she drank it. Ryu and her team knew why she was drinking it for it was the same color as blood but they didn't mind. After, a few hours they where back at Kago's apartment. Kago was walking back to her room after taking a shower and was now in a shirt and shorts when she bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where your." She was going to say going but she saw it was Jacque. "Oh Jacque!" She said blushing. "You live here too?" He nodded and smiled. "Yeah I do." He said. He stared at her in her red eyes and she sighed. "Sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to snap at you."  
  
He grinned. "Its okay Kago." He said. They both went in they're own rooms after talking and she shut the door to her apartment room as he closed his. She saw Ryu and them watching a movie on the couch and she sat down to the black book on a table in the living room near them while they watched. Kago replayed what happened in her mind and knew she had to keep in control or well she didn't want to think about it. She opened a can of red Kool-Aid and drank it while watching. "I've got to get use to being a demon." She said in her mind. Kago smiled while drinking.  
  
"I'll always be me. Even if I'm not normal on the outside I'm me within." She said in her mind. She looked at her friends. "You three did good today." She said. They looked at her. "You're going to be nice to us now?" Ryu asked. She nodded. "Of course I always wanted Stupid, slow moving, and too friendly fools for friends." She said. They stared at her and she just grinned at them and they laughed as they watched T.V and then went to bed. Kago was lying in bed looking at the ceiling.  
  
"They're not so bad when you get to know them." She said. She closed her red eyes a smile that show a little of her fangs blossomed like a flower on her face.  
  
"So Patrick has been defeated." Miroku said. Setsuna nodded. "Yes. I've heared his face has been ruined so bad he wears a mask now." The little brat said. She smiled not really caring. "Soon we will avenge master Satani." She said. "Paris and Japan will wish they would never fight us." Setsuna looked at her. "But what about that girl they call "Demon X"?" He asked, "she seems very strong." Miroku looked at him. "She will be dealt with." She said. She looked at a statue of a giant winged demon. "Soon." She said. Yoneda was reading the report from Ryu. "So the Paris division isn't helping." He said. Sakura and the others were listening to the report. "This can't be why would they not?" Sakura asked. Oogami didn't like it either but calmed down when Yoneda finished. "So a girl named Kago called Demon X is handling things in Paris. She was turned into a demon after dying in a fight." He said. They all kept listening Sakura smiled. "At least they're still fighting." She said. He nodded.  
  
"Kago Victorisa Katana." He said. "Where have I heared the last name before. But it seems like your making a legend for the next generation to hear."  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
A few notes:  
  
Demon X wasn't given to her because she had a X scar such as Samurai X the name is given to her for her being different from other demons and besides in the report that wasn't mentioned her blood type is now a new thing called X.  
  
Yoneda has heared the last name Katana because of Kago's father who was a Samurai. You will find out more about her past later on. Chapter 6 for SW DMC will be done ASAP.  
  
Anyway I hoped you like the story as much I as I love writing it more to come ASAP! I love this story I hope you like it too.  
  
Next three chapters will be  
  
Chapter 3: Enter Eric the French demon hunter!  
  
After that its Chapter 4: inter battles Kago's struggle  
  
One more chapter name coming up is  
  
Chapter 5: The battle school search for a young boy  
  
Three more will be put up after these three are complete which will be ASAP. 


End file.
